


Sour

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30daysoftomatolovers, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, Itacest, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: What cost it is to set up the perfect life only to watch it burn? What agony it is to spend years perfecting your wine just to find one much sweeter while that perfection turns sour?{WARNING: THIS CONTAINS INCEST (Itacest) AND SUGGESTS AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP. IT IS THE MAIN PLOT OF THIS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS TYPE OF CONTENT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.}For Day 3 of 30 Days of Tomato Lovers: Wine





	Sour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story based on a dark fic that I am planning to write(that one will be in first person though). So, before we dive into this, I want to explain a couple things.
> 
> \- I do not in any way, shape, or form, condone the actions of the characters in this drabble.
> 
> \- I do not wish to romanticize this, hence why I put warnings.
> 
> \- The content in this story is meant to be BAD
> 
> \- The narrator (myself) is trying to be UNRELIABLE. Hence, you are supposed to question what I am telling you. You are not supposed to trust me in this story.
> 
> \- This is supposed to TOY with you PURPOSELY because you are being given a situation in which you would normally sympathize with the characters and it is thrown into an unexpected and immoral route.
> 
> Now. If I get any comments saying I condone incest, I might actually fucking lose my shit. This is meant to be immoral and nasty.

**_Tonight you’re mine, completely_ **

Lorenzo spun him, a smile barely grazing his lips. The way they laughed together could have made God himself crumble. He pulled him into an embrace, head buried in the crook of his neck. This was the way life was meant to be. The two of them.

Lorenzo and Feliciano

This is what love was meant to be like.

**_You give your love so sweetly._ **

Lorenzo couldn’t ask for a life better than this. They were each others’ protector. They would throw themselves in front of bullets and bombs just to know that the other was safe. It’s why Feliciano was dead to the world and now he was Lorenzo too*. His protection—his safety—came first to him.

Nobody would ever hurt him.

Ever.

Nobody could ever love him the way Lorenzo did. Nobody would love him as Feliciano did. Nobody could understand each other the way that they did. They were perfect opposites and pieces that fit together in a way nobody else could fit in between or fit with the other.

That’s where Lorenzo found his fears and confusion.

Why was he being drawn away from perfection?

When did the neighbor become a part of his life?

Why was he distracting him?

Lorenzo hadn’t noticed him ever. But then he started to talk to him. Suddenly he was leaning on the doorframe flirting with him when he got back from work. That deep laugh that burned his blood and eventually his face. Those eyes that glittered with every challenge he threw at him to win his affections. He was determined. Lorenzo would give him that. But he only needed Feliciano, nobody else and nothing else in life but Feliciano and his love.

At first, it had been irritating and made him want to hit him over the head. However, it started to get sweet and he included dumb things some takeout, enough to feed two.

_“You seem like a hungry person.”*_

Odd. But he suspected nothing of it.

But then it turned to asking for days off without telling Feliciano. Sneaking out on those days he told him he was at work to sneak away with him. Days he would look into those devoted eyes of his brother, smile lovingly, and lie to him.

_“I’ll be back at six.”_

And he threw himself into this world that filled him with so much pleasure but so much guilt.

He was wine.

Rich, fine, wine.

Lorenzo had never had such a wine as this. It filled his glass and even when he was far too drunk on him, he wanted more.

He was an alcoholic.

**_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_ **

Day after day, he lied to Feliciano. Small, white, harmless lies. He didn’t want to hurt him and he knew if he knew that someone slipped in between their perfect bond, he would be upset. So he lied and he lied and he lied.

_“I worked late tonight.”_

_“I’m stuck in traffic.”_

_“Working extra hours tonight.”_

Eventually, he knew that he knew he was lying. Suddenly, he stopped dancing when he cooked dinner. He slept on the couch and the sometimes, he heard him crying at night from the bedroom.

But he loved his wine. He couldn’t get away, no matter how badly he knew he was hurting himself. No matter how his wine ruined him, left him hurt, or seemed to carry secrets that would burn him in the end. Though his wine turned sour and soon was just as sweet as the long soured wine from Feliciano, Lorenzo was a filthy addict.*

He clung to him, refusing to let go.

He allowed himself to rot and wither his tongue with every taste of that long since soured wine.

Lorenzo was drowning in sour wine.

For he drank to find the sweetness he once found, begging for that sweet love and rich wine that filled his dreams and his heart for hours on end. He longed for the return of the wine that drowned him in adoration and kisses. The nights of love with no limits and the lips stained from his guilty pleasure.

Eventually, he stopped lying and one day, Feliciano found out because his wine had come to his house and evidence of months of lies and deception were uncovered when he woke up and Feliciano stood at the door with coffee in his hands and a quivering lip.

Sour wine. He wanted him back.

He wanted his life back.

Before a new rich wine tainted his senses and morals.

His guilty pleasure left, just as he always did, with no words.

The room was silent and Feliciano simply placed the coffee down on the nightstand for him.

When Lorenzo walked out later, he was playing music, crying on the floor, holding his chest that was shot with so much agony. He wept softly though, Lorenzo almost didn’t hear him. Though, that might have been the music. It did not match this. It was too happy. Too loving.

Sour wine. When would he turn sweet again? When would their molds change back to fit for each other and only each other?

Lorenzo sat down next to him, handing him some lunch. He held it up to him, but he did not touch it. Smacking his hand away, Feliciano collapsed in his brother’s arms and sobbed more, digging his nails into his skin as he held onto him. Lorenzo held him there, rubbing his back and staring at the ground where pictures of them lay. Lorenzo wanted him back, he wanted their life again. He wanted something before drunk mistakes and lies.

Standing up, Lorenzo pulled Feliciano close and danced with him.

A smile barely on his lips as he spun him and held him close. The sweet sigh as he buried his face in his shoulder and he knew.

This is what life was meant to be like; it was always there. He and Feli. They were life and all that mattered in the world. They were protectors and they cared. Even after the music stopped playing and the room was silent, they swayed there from side to side.

Sour wine.

Sour wine….

He was slipping.

Lorenzo hummed, tears trickling down his face as his puzzle piece changed. Feliciano no longer fit and he craved that newly soured wine that was wrapping around his being and drowning him gently.*

**_But will you love me tomorrow?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> * “ It’s why Feliciano was dead to the world and now he was Lorenzo too. “ - Lorenzo convinced Feliciano to fake his death and now they are pretending to be the same person.
> 
> * “You seem like a hungry person.”* - Antonio (the guilty pleasure/wine) knows that there are two brothers and not one. This is why Feli doesn’t find out right away and why he gives two times as much food as he would normally give
> 
> * “Though his wine turned sour and soon was just as sweet as the long soured wine from Feliciano, Lorenzo was a filthy addict “ - Lorenzo is now in a toxic relationship. He does not feel the same love he felt at the beginning of his relationship and he is stuck in something and depressing and unhelathy as his relationship with Feliciano. However, he has thrown himself too far in and now can’t get out because he “cares” too much.
> 
> * “ Lorenzo hummed, tears trickling down his face as his puzzle piece changed. Feliciano no longer fit and he craved that newly soured wine that was wrapping around his being and drowning him gently. “ - Whatever affection he had left for Feliciano has died and now, he is dependent on Antonio instead and wants him even though he is not being treated well there either.


End file.
